Moon Fishing
by Shacklebolt's Mistress
Summary: Remus Lupin from his attack through to first half of Hogwarts. Pre slash RLSB. Will hopefully have a sequel. Please read and review... pretty please!
1. Bedtime

Author's note: Remus is my favourite... he really, really is. Like really.

Disclaimer: I, sadly do not own HP, or the characters of Remus Lupin et al, Lord knows that if I did Remus would spend a good percentage of the books (and therefore the films) naked.

Thank you and goodnight!

**Moon Fishing.**

Chapter One: Bedtime.

The small boy settled into bed. The fire crackled away in the grate and threw shapes onto the wall. He buried himself deep into the covers, the ancient patchwork quilt heavy on his legs. He sighed sleepily as his mother took her place in the ancient wing chair next to his bed. He could smell her flowery perfume. The clean soapy smell from his newly-washed hair mingled with it and he felt safe and contented. He sighed again.

Marelda Lupin smiled down at her son, opened the book and began to read.

_In a bowl to sea went wise men three,_

_On a brilliant night in June:_

_They carried a net, and their hearts were set_

_On fishing up the Moon._

This was all part of the nightly ritual in the Lupin household. After dinner Remus and his father would laugh as John Lupin made the model airplanes they spent Saturday afternoons constructing fly around the room. Then it was upstairs and into a steaming bath. Only when any and all sinkable toy ships were scuppered and Remus'fingers and toes pruney beyond belief did he allow his mother to wrap him in a warm, fluffy towel and dress him in his stripey pyjamas. Then it was a story, then lights out.

Marelda Lupin had loved books her whole life and was overjoyed when her only son inherited that love. From the first night of his life Marelda had read to her son before bed. At eighteen months she read a poem he liked to call 'Moon Fishing'since then no other stories were wanted. It also ignited in Remus a love of stargazing. He was obsessed with the movements of the planets and stars. For his fifth birthday John had bewitched Remus'bedroom ceiling to reflect the movement of the real stars.

Remus was a stargazer through and through, but as Marelda Lupin kissed her son goodnight under a sleepy full moon she had no idea just how much trouble it would get him into.


	2. Retrograde

**Moon Fishing.**

Chapter Two: Retrograde.

Something woke Remus later that night. The house stayed silent and still. He lay quietly watching the points of light dancing on his ceiling. He was just about to fall asleep again when he remembered. His eyes snappped open and trained on the tiny dot that is Mercury. It was in retrograde. He watched it as it seemed to move bacwards through it's orbit. This was one of those things that had fascinated Remus since he heard about it. He decided that the little bright speck on his ceiling wasn't enough. He must see it for real. Out in the cold of the neighbouring paddock, the weight of his telescope against his eye. His cheeks pinched and reddened by the night air. He slipped out of bed and carefully put on his slippers and dressing gown. His small hands reached out for the telescope in the dark he found it. Holding it to his chest he disappeared out into the hallway. Above the bed the dogstar blinked an unseen warning.

The small boy silently padded down the stairs. Excitement prickled at the back of his neck. He was about to open the kitchen door when he suddenly stopped. With a glance at the door he turned slightly and reached for the fruit bowl with his free hand. The crisp, green apple was a little sour, just the way he likes them. soon he was out and making his way across the paddock with an apple in hand and a smile on his face. Remus looked ahead and saw the small hill he was heading for. Between him and it there lay an old wooden fence. To both sides of the paddock there were rows of trees. The night settled onto his shoulders. The grass crunched beneath his small feet. The wind sighed through the trees. Remus was at the fence now. As his soft hands kissed the rough wood and he crawled through the gap the breeze brought him a new scent. This one was heavier than the others and he couldn't place it. He glanced up to check again how clear the night was when in the corner of his eye he saw movement. A massive shadow moved impossibly fast as the new scent filled his head.

He flew back into the fence a warm and heavy weight propelling him. Confusion pulled at the corners of his mind before fear took hold. His eyes opened wide when he saw the wolf. He silently witnessed the thick brown fur against the soft milk of his skin. He watched disbelieving as the huge teeth ripped into his right side. His clothes soaked with blood, saliva from the monsterous maw mingled with it and the attack continued. He could still smell his soapy hair, and the crisp green grass but it was now mixed with the musk of the beast and the metallic tang of his own blood. He realised that he could taste blood as well, thick and hot in his mouth. Finally he screamed. His eyes thrown wide and pleading at the ivory orb above. He hoped it would end soon. He whimpered and screamed and it wasn't until he heard the beast running away that he realised it had let him go. He pulled his tiny frame into a ball and cried. The beast stopped on the hill and howled triumphantly as two frantic voices floated across the night. Footsteps approach as Remus screwed his eyes shut against the blinding wandlight. Against the fence, next to a broken and forgotten telescope Marelda and John Lupin found their son covered in cooling blood, crying hot tears.


	3. Registration

Moon Fishing.

Chapter Three: Registration.

The next morning Remus awoke in a private room at St. Mungo's. The sheets were crisp and white, they smelled sterile and wrong. Remus decided he hated them and all he wanted was his own bed. His Mum and Dad were by his side when he woke up. They cooed quietly encouraging words and smiled a bit but they looked like they hadn't slept. He winced at a sudden pain in his side and asked his parents what had happened. They both seemed shocked by his question then his father started speaking in an odd voice and his Mum kept wiping her eyes as he was told that it was a werewolf that had attacked him and that while he was okay he would turn into a monster every full moon too.

And there was nothing they could do about it.

Remus nodded silently as his eyes filled with tears. He was afraid and confused and sorry he snuck out. He screwed his eyes shut as the tears began to fall and felt the weight of his parents first in the bed and then around him as they held him tight and rubbed his back and stroked his hair and cried too.

Remus was in the hospital for a few days and was feeling incredibly bored. He was to be discharged the day after tomorrow but already he felt he was going out of his mind. Two days ago had been great when his father had brought in the model airplanes and they had laughted together at them as they flew around the room. That was, until a rather stern healer had come in all waddle, pointing fingers and loud voice and told his father that that sortof thing wasn't allowed. When she had left Remus had learned a new swear word when his father muttered under his breath at her disappearing back.

Marelda came into the room just after lunch with a man Remus didn't know. He introduced himself as Bruce Stebbins and even shook Remus'hand like he was a grown up. Mister Stebbins was polite, warm and kind to Remus. He sat down with all the Lupins and told them that Remus would now have to be registered at the Ministry of Magic and that all sorts of different and sometimes silly and unfair laws would effect Remus as he grew. He answered any questions any of the Lupins and before he left he arranged for Remus' appointment at the Ministry for the day he was to be discharged and wished them all luck.

The day of Remus' discharge came quickly but Remus' fear of the scary-sounding Ministry was outweighed by his excitement to finally be going home. He and his parents flooed to the Ministry directly from the hospital. The trio stepped out of one of the many grates in the grand atrium. Remus looked wide-eyed at the imposing space before his eyes rested on the fountain. He quickly decided that he didn't like the fountain at all - the witch looked suspiciously like she was going to kiss the wizard. The idea was enough to make his young stomach crawl. Remus shuddered at the thought of a **girl **kissing him on **his lips**. John Lupin mistook this for a shudder of fear and scooped his son into his arms. Remus was all bones and energy and angles. His shaggy hair hung in his eyes because he point-blank refused to get it cut and John couldn't help but marvel at how much he loved his son. John leaned down and planted a kiss on Remus' cheek.

"Love you, kiddo." he whispered.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes, "Urgh, Dad! Stop being such a **girl**!"

They laughed a little at this but all humour was lost when they came to their destination.

'DARK CREATURE REGISTRATION AND CONTROL'

Read the stern brass plate on the sterner door. Behind that door sat a hard and humourless man. When they enetered he stood and introduced himself to Marelda while he ignored John and the boy in his arms. He spoke pompously about rules and regulations, used the words 'us' and 'them' and referred to Remus as 'it' no matter how many times he was told his name. Then he got another wizard to poke and prod at Remus before some very official looking documents were signed and they were hustled out of the door.

When they were finally home Remus wonders about things that are different. His father removed the charm off his bedroom roof when Remus asked him to. The plain white paint screams to him how different things are. There is also the matter of the scary old cage in the basement...

But over the next few days and weeks Remus saw how much was the same.

John Lupin still played quidditch with his son. He still ruffled his hair teasingly if the subject of girls and kissing came up in conversation and he still admonished Remus with a stern voice ( but smiling eyes and a twitchy mouth) if Remus referred to his primary school teacher as 'the old bat'

Marelda Lupin still smiled and joked and sang when they sat together in the sunny kitchen on Sunday mornings. She still baked the best quadruple-choc-fudge biscuits in the world. ( always leaving a large amount of batter in the bowl for Remus to 'test'. She still read to Remus every night at bedtime, avoiding the subject of the Moon.


	4. APWBD

Moon Fishing.

Chapter Four: A.P.W.B.D.

Over the years Remus adjusted to life as a werewolf. He felt safe and comfortable in his small family. He had his parents and books and even faced his transformations with a kind of fearful resolve. Sometimes he would miss his stargazing, still whistfully watching the night sky, until his eyes aell upon the Moon. Whenever that happened he would remember the last time he saw the full Moon with human eyes and break into a cold sweat.

Other times he would think just as whistfully about Hogwarts. He wondered if he would be sorted into Gryffindor like his Dad or Ravenclaw like his Mum, and think about the cold stones, dry books and the lake with the squid his dad told him about until a lump formed in his throat and heavy despair settled in his stomach, because he knew werewolves were not allowed to attend.

It was the first of July. Remus was eleven. He sat in his room atop the patchwork quilt he had always owned, reading a book. There was a knock on the door before he heard his parents greet the mysterious stranger. Remus couldn't help but be curious about who was visiting, for visitors to the Lupin household were few and far between. He rubbed his cheek painfully as he remembered the last visitor that had called on them.

Great. Aunty. Mildred.

He recalled the painful pinching, and the awful gossip and the choking perfume... ugh.

He stood for a moment in the doorway, head inclined to one side trying to hear the conversation downstairs. He sighed and steeled himself before he headed down the stairs. As he snuck up to the door to the sitting room he was heartened to see that the person talking animatedly with his parents had a beard, and while Aunt Mildred had a beard, it was nowhere near as impressive as this one. The owned of the beard turned and fixed a pair of twinkling blue eyes on him.

It was Dumbledore.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!

In HIS sitting room!

"Good afternoon, Remus." he said as he extended a hand to the boy.

Remus picked himself up off the floor and brushed off his knees before he took it and met the twinkling blue eyes.

"Lovely to meet you, Professor. May I say that you look different to your picture on the chocolate frog card?"

"Oh?,' said Dumbledore curiously, "How so?"

"Well,' said Remus gravely, "You have legs."

Dumbledore and Remus laughed loudly together.

Soon they settled down to down tea. As Remus sipped his tea quietly Dumbledore became both Superman and Santa to him at the same time. He told Remus that he was the headmaster of Hogwarts and as such he had special powers... like if he heard of a bright, charming and promising young boy who, although he suffered a horrible affliction through no fault of his own, would not be usually allowed to attend school... he could change that. He might, say, contact this boys parents and arrange for them to very secretly and covertly buy all the books and things he would require for school, then one sunny afternoon call upon them and surprise the boy.

With that Dumbledore waved his hand and with a dull thud a set of books and potions ingredients landed on the sitting room floor. Remus' hands began to tremble, his eyes were wide and he looked disbelievingly between his parents, Dumbledore and the books. In a flash of shaggy hair and limbs Remus launched himself across the room. His teacup was smashed and his hands flung around the neck of a chuckling Dumbledore.

"!"He squealed.

After they pried a muttering and ecstatic Remus off their visitor John and Merelda Lupin bid Dumbledore goodbye. Remus bade his future headmaster a shy goodbye, suddenly horrified that he grabbed a man he barely knew but was always in awe of. As soon as the crimson robes of Dumbledore twisted away as he apparated Remus rounded on his parents. He admonished them for keeping such secrets from him. How could they have gone into a bookshop _without him_? And just when had they gotten so sneaky? He could only be placated by talk of their plans for a trip to Diagon alley to buy him a wand from Ollivander's and get some robes fitted at Madam Malkin's.


	5. 9 34

Moon Fishing.

Chapter Five: 9 3/4

Remus counted down the days until the First of September, to the day when his once impossible dream would come true. Finally he stood on platform 9 3/4. He was beside himself with delight and nervous energy. Behind all that buzzed anxiety. It was all so real. From the electric tang of the magic shielding them from the view of the muggles to the noise of the other students calling and laughing. Through it all sat the wonderful heavy smell of the crimson steam engine. Remus was in love with this moment. Only one thing beat it- He looked up and saw the pride in his parents faces and his heart swelled.

Remus couldn't help but be troubled. He had always kept away from other children- he didn't want muggle children asking awkward and distressing questions about his thoroughly wizarding house and family and he certainly didn't want wizarding children asking even more awkward and distressing questions about his monthly disappearances, not to mention the uncommon furniture in the basement. What did one do to make friends he wondered. Did he even want the hassle? He figured that he would be busy with his studies anyway... Marelda Lupin saw her son's sideways glances at the other children and gave him a covert hug by leaning into him just a little so thatonly Remus knew what it was and he wouldn't be embarrassed.

"You will be fine Remus John Lupin. You are clever and funny and you will find wonderful friends. What I'm worried about are those prefects and teachers and bullies- with all those curses, jinxes and hexes you've perfected over the last few weeks they won't know what hit them" She nudgecd him playfully when he looked up and a blush crept along his cheekbones.

Remus had never liked authority figures. Not to say that he wasn't a respectful child, not at all, he just felt that respect was something that one earned. He was as stubborn as a mule and as sharp as they came, when you mixed that with his wicked sense of humour you found that Remus was someone you wanted to keep on side. He was naturally a very easy going and amiable child but Marelda and John had learned early on in their son's life that kind words and gentle encouragement got one a lot further than snarling and issuing orders ever could for once he dug his heels in Remus could hold off anyone for longer than they could imagine.

Remus' dislike of people in authority had grown massively at the hands of his treatment at the Ministry. Except for Bruce Stebbins who was his handler the rest of the people in the department were absolutely horrible. So whenever Remus was there some strange things occured... sometimes hours later, and sometimes to Remus himself, so as not to arouse suspicion.

"We found your book', whispered John from next to Marelda, talking about the book of hexes, jinxes and curses that Remus had basically memorised 'Your mother and I added a few of our favourites from our time at Hogwarts that weren't in there."

"If you get caught we will deny everything."Marelda laughed.

"Yeah, work on your innocent look, Kiddo."laughed John as the whistle blew to ensure that all the students were aboard or about to be. They gave him a final hug each. With a final call of "I promise to write... not _every_ day, but most days." Remus dashed aboard the train. As he waved to his parents he wore a massive grin and his thoughts turned to the book in the top of his trunk.


	6. Meeting

Moon Fishing.

Chapter Six: Meeting.

No child had ever appreciated their parents as much as Remus did right now. He was sitting in a compartment by himself, his eyes drinking in the words before him. His mothers curved lines and his father's untidy scrawl made him smile. There was some great stuff in the book.

He sat smiling for a full half an hour until he muttered "Tumaterna Visage" under his breath, as his thin hand reached into his robes and pulled the thin birch and unicorn hair dragon heartstring wand. He felt the magic course through him before he took in a deep breath. He released the breath and took a mental inventory of the people around his compartment. _There was a rather promising group of Hufflepuff second years... but I don't really want to prank a Hufflepuff... _His mind sorted through the others before he cried "Aha!". He opened his eyes now and silently crawled to the compartment door. crouching, he opened the door a tiny crack and peered out towards the back of the train. They were still there. A group of surly and impolite Slytherins who jinxed or insulted anyone who attempted to walk by. "Tumaterna Visage" he whispered again before he squared his shoulders and licked his lower lip. He settled into his crouch and aimed his wand at a brass rail a little behind the group of older students.

"Tumaterna Visage" he hissed. He watched a shot of grey whiz by the group unnoticed. He watched long enough to see it bounce and hit the boy nearest the railing. When there was a bang Remus took it as his cue to move out of the way lest he be caught. He shut the door and sat back on the bench seat. He opened up his book and tried his best to control his facial features as he heard laughter mingle with shrieks of disbelief, and the group run past his compartment, the boys face now an exact face of his own grandmother's.

Remus chuckled quietly to himself until he heard the door slide open and footsteps stop. He froze and very slowly lifted his head to see who had entered. It was with unbelievable relief that he saw two black haired boys his own age smiling at him from the doorway.

"That was brilliant mate!" said one of them with a smile on his face. His blue eyes sparkled behind his spectacles and his hair stood up in all directions, "But why didn't you watch? It was hilarious!"

"The best part of a prank is not getting caught." Remus replied shyly.

"Not getting caught?"the boy replied awestruck,"Not. Getting. Caught. That's brilliant!" he smiled and stuck out a hand, "I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black."The long haired boy behind him waved nonchealantly and said a quiet hey before he stared towards the front of the train, turned white and dropped to the floor. James saw this and followed suit. They crawled towards the front of the compartment and pressed themselves against the wood panels on either side of the door. James jabbed a thumb towards a group of older slytherins who were now interrogating the occupants of the next-door compartment. James put a finger to his lips and made a slicing motion across his throat. Remus nodded slightly and moved towards the door as an imperious boy stared down his nose at Remus. His blue eyes looked at Remus and he made a face that made it clear that he was not relishing talking to him. He tossed his shoulder length blonde hair and in an icy voice said,

"You, boy, I'm looking for two very-soon-to-be-dead boys about your age who are about to learn what happens to people who don't know how to treat their betters. They here?" He asked as he raised one eyebrow. _showtime_ thought Remus. He averted his gaze and seemed to shrink back in fear.

"N-no. I'm in here alone. No one will sit with me."The blonde boy sneered and the group behind him tittered.

"I'm not surprised, runt that you are... That old fool Dumbledore will let anyone in these days..." With that and a final sneer at Remus he swept on to the next compartment accompanied by his lackeys. Remus muttered 'stupid gits' as Sirius and James laughed and patted him on the back.

"Now, about this not getting caught... We would obviously like to know how to do that."said James as he put an arm across Remus' shoulders.


	7. Sorting

Moon Fishing.

Chapter Seven: Sorting.

Remus, James and Sirius spent the rest of the train ride joking and laughing. They met another boy named Peter, shared chocolate and stories and their hopes and a few fears about their upcoming time at school. Soon they were on the cold platform at Hogsmeade, following Hagrid's calls of "Firs' years this way" towards the boats. The four boys got into the boat side by side. The quartet stayed together until they were ushered silently into the Great hall. By then the joking had stopped, and they stood silent and still while their names were called one by one.

The first was Remus. _Typical_ he thought as he stepped uncertainly towards the battered stool and the hat that was being held out towards him. Just before he sat down he saw Dumbledore give him a small smile. The hat sat heavy and musty and was so large that it slipped down over his brow. He heard a voice inside his head.

_Aaahhh... Lupin, eh? I remember your parents. Where do you fit in? I can see so much here. All in your head, spread out like a book. Ambition and a need to prove yourself, as well as some considerable darkness... you could do well in Slytherin... But I can tell how offensive you find that idea. You have a strength and courage, much more than most people would give you credit for... and a loyalty... so I say.._

_"_GRYFFINDOR!"Yelled the hat as the fourth table in the room erupted into cheers. Soon he felt hands grabbing him and pulling him to his new house table.

He watched with disbelieving delight when all three of his companions from the train were sorted into his house as well. He ate the delicious food after he laughed with everyone else at Dumbledore's speech.

That night after he had settled into his new bed, in his new dorm with his new friends Remus couldn't help but smile as he fell asleep. 


	8. First

Moon Fishing.

Chapter Eight: First.

Remus adjusted to the ebb ad flow of the ancient school quickly, he followed the currents of his friendships lazily and was delighted at how well they all clicked into a cohesive group. Each had strong points and weaknesses, all complimented each other and beneath it all ran a shared yet undeniably warped and wicked sense of humour. His friends filled him with happiness and light, his studies filled him with a fire and thirst, and these things all filled his letters home to his parents.

Remus missed the quiet hum of the Lupin's cottage, the dusty dryness that hung on the air because of all the books about the place. He missed Sunday mornings in the kitchen, and Saturday afternoons filled with models and wood glue and paint. Most of the time the newness and the fun of Hogwarts kept his mind occupied and the homesickness at bay but sometimes even Remus had to admit to himself that he missed home. The best thing to do in these situations was to sit in the library, the closest thing the school had to home. Books had always brought him comfort and that had not changed, and would never change.

The first full moon had been an interesting time for Remus. Having to lie to his new friends went against everything he knew, but Hogwarts worth it he thought. Besides, he reasoned, if they knew he didn't think he could count them as friends for another minute afterwards. So with a heavy heart he followed Madam Pomfrey down to the newly planted Whomping Willow, waited patiently for her to lock him inside a small, musty, dingy room, and stripped in readiness for the bone-cracking pain of his monthly torment. He spent the night as a blindly furious animal, ripping at himself because he could not get to anyone else, snarling and spitting like the beast that attacked him years ago. In the morning he lay human, broken and bleeding waiting silently in pain for the nurse to come for him. He never complained or cried anymore. It hadn't helped to make stupid noises, the pain didn't lessen no matter how hysterical he got, so now he saved that energy for healing later.

At first Madam Pomfrey was concerned by this part of Remus' behaviour until she got to know him and realised he was stronger than anyone she had ever met. She and Remus gradually developed a freindship based on mutual respect and admiration, and during his days in the hospital wing healing they talked freely on all manner of subjects from literature to the latest school gossip. They both agreed that Shakespeares Tragedies were far superior to any of his comedies, neither of them could fully grasp exactly what a battery was and how it worked but both desperately wanted to know, and they disagreed vehemently when it came to Quidditch teams they supported. She loved the intelligent caring boy she saw once a month and often felt very conflicted because she was glad she saw so much of him, yet sad to see him in so much pain. Remus thought she brightened what was a horrible monthly ritual.

His classmates had gotten more than a little suspicious about what was going on after Remus came back from 'visiting a sick aunt' covered in scratches and bruises. They had tried to ask Remus about it, but none of them pushed it when he refused to talk about it lest he try one of those wonderful hexes on them. Instead they busied themselves every time he went away and put their heads together while he was gone trying to find out why he went, and how to stop him from getting hurt. None of them could quite remember exactly who had discovered the truth first six months into the first year but they all agreed on one thing- It changed nothing. They would be damned if they would drop as great a bloke as Remus because he had a furry little problem. No they knew his friendship was too important and told him so.

Remus was recuperating in the hospital wing. One side of his head bandaged in an impossibly comical way and his left leg set in a splint awaiting the skele-grow to take effect. Remus was leafing through a book quietly when his friends arrived with grapes they had nicked from the kitchens. They knew full-well that Remus hated grapes, but brought them anyway 'out of principle'as they insisted when he confronted them. The grapes were flung onto the low table in front of Remus. The wet thud made him look up from his book and smile. James waved and smiled and pulled up one of the two chairs next to the bed, Pete sat down beside him. Sirius perched himself on the bed at Remus' knees and began picking at an invisible something on the covers. When he spoke his voice was quiet and even.

"How was the transformation last night, Rem?" His eyes raised calmly to meet Remus'. The room was still as they stared at each other, Sirius' silver eyes meeting Remus' golden ones. Remus' eyes broke the contact after a while to glance at Peter and James, who sat still and expectantly awaiting his reply. When Remus' shoulders sagged a little Sirius spoke again.

"Why didn't you tell us you daft git? We thought your Dad was using you as a punching bag. Did you think we would squeal like girls and run away from the big bad wolf?" When Remus' eyes flickered at this to meet Sirius' for a second the dark haired boy shook his head, "Bloody hell, mate! First of all, we don't squeal... Well, James might, but we don't, do we Pete? second of all it's not like you had much of a choice to be a werewolf did you? You didn't ask for it, so it would be stupid of us to hold it against you... You're one of us. No way you're getting out of our gang that easily."

"Yeah, mate. You're stuck with us."grinned Peter.

"No more secrets from any of us, okay?" said James.

Remus nodded mutely and stared at each of his friends in turn. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. They knew... and they didn't hate him. Relief washed over him in waves, so much relief that some of it formed tears and they rolled down his cheeks as he laughed at his fortune to meet such wonderful people on the train.

Remus didn't know that Madam Pomfrey had seen the whole exchange, tears running down her face too at how lovely Remus' friends were, nor did he know that his friends had also decided that something must be done, that plans were being formulated and that laws were going to be broken because they loved him. Had he known that he probably would have cried some more and almost certainly have literally become a girl.


	9. Working

Moon Fishing.

Chapter Nine: Working.

A lot had changed over the two years since they had confronted Remus about his affliction, beyond puberty and time. Within the group there were no secrets, as promised that day in the hospital wing. Each marauder knew exactly what had transpired over the shool break that had led to Sirius returning on the Hogwarts express with not only his scool trunk but a nasty gash on his left cheek bone. They all knew about Pete's mum and her yearly pilgrimage to Slovenia to visit the grave of Petes dad, and exactly how much she had to drink in the weeks leading up to it. They all knew just how deeply it cut James every time Lily rejected him, even though in public he laughed it off. Yes, total transparency... except for one thing.

Remus was always admonishing the other Marauders, as they had began calling themselves shortly after the beginning of second year, for not putting enough effort into their studies.

If only he knew.

The boys had been steadily working on their plans to help him out. They knew there was no cure, they knew that while it looked as though a potion to help control the werewolf was being developed it was probably decades away, and they all knew the pain and sadness they felt for their friend whenever they saw him wrapped in blood-soaked bandages or trussed up like a turkey. And now they finally had it. They were all amazed and proud of themselves for what they did, and while it was both very dangerous and highly illegal all they could think of was how minimal Remus' suffering would become...

Besides, now they all had new nicknames.

The only thing left was to tell Remus... sorry, MOONY.


	10. Tadah!

Moon Fishing.

Chapter Ten: Ta-dah!

Remus was sitting beneath a tree in the grounds reading Oliver Twist for the fourteenth time. His eyes caressed the worn words as the sun warmed his hair. He jumped a foot into the air when a cold nose was pressed behind his right ear. After his heart settled back into his chest he trained his eyes on the culprit. A huge, black shaggy dog wagged it's tail and barked playfully before slipping it's head underneath his hand so he would pat it. Remus laughed at the dog and rubbed at the surprisingly soft and familiar fur beneath his hands. His palm fell upon the red leather collar and he pulled the brass circle up to the light.

"So, you're Padfoot, eh?" The dog barked an answer and wagged his tail faster. Remus scratched behind his ears absent mindedly until James and Peter came to sit with him.

"Who's the mutt?" James asked Remus as he sat.

"This fine fellow is Padfoot, he is very friendly." Remus replied.

"Have either of you seen Sirius?"Pete asked from his place next to James.

The other two murmered their dissent and silence fell again. Remus continued to read while petting the dog. A few minutes later the fur beneath his hand was suddenly skin, and when he looked down at Padfoot, he saw Sirius in his place, wearing a Red leather collar. Remus pulled his hand away from it's place on Sirius' neck as if he had been burned. When he turned to James and Peter to find out what the bloody hell was going on, they were gone. A rat and a stag sat in their places. His attention shifted back to Sirius when he let out a chuckle.

"Confused?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I'm bloody confused!', Remus fumed, "What the bleeding hell is going on here?"

"It's a present." Sirius said as he pulled himself into a sitting position opposite Remus, "For you. We've been working on it since we found out about your furry little problem. We knew it couldn't be cured, but all the same we hated seeing you hurt like that... So we went to the library - see, we do know where it is- and we researched until we thought our eyes would melt out of our heads, we read and read until we found the solution. We can't be with you on a full moon, when you need us most because we're human, and therefore prey, right? Do James and Pete look human to you now?" Remus looked at the stag and rat and shook his head dumbly.

"B-but..." he began.

Sirius held up a hand and continued. "Animagus'. We became illegal animagus' for you. You won't attack us, we can play on full moon nights so the wolf will have something better to do than to rip into you. We even have nicknames..."

Sirius didn't get the chance to finish the sentence when Remus launched himself forward to hug his friend. Soon he was crying and James and Peter returned to human form and knelt by him. Slowly he settled down. He sat up and smiled at his friends.

"In a bowl to sea, went wise men three

On a brilliant night in June:

They carried a net, and their hearts were set

On fishing up the moon"

When the Marauders looked at him as though he had gone mad, he explained "It was my favourite poem when I was little, I haven't heard it since I was attacked. I often hoped that one day the wise men would take the moon so I wasn't hurt anymore. Of course no one could, but you guys did the next best thing."

Under the tree in the sunshiny grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry The Marauders were rid of their final secret... or were they?


End file.
